Semir
The '''Semir 3.0L '''is a 4-door sedan that appears in every Crash Time, including Cobra 11: Nitro. Resemblance In Cobra 11 Nitro and Crash Time, the vehicle mostly resembles a BMW 330i E90, with wheels from the BMW M3 and the rear lights from the facelifted BMW E46. The only differences between both game variants is that the light pattern of the undercover version changes and the traditional C11 badge would appear in Crash Time. There is also a sport version based on the undercover version, but with a tuned engine, new black wheels, and a carbon fiber front trim. It is most like based on the BMW E90 tuned by AC Schnitzer. Crash Time 2 would give this car a short-lived facelift, with the standard and police versions receiving new paint jobs and body kits resembling the BMW 330i E90 M-Sport, the police variant still based on the standard version of the two. The Sport version now takes on the BMW E90 Hamann for its overall appearance. The wheels of the undercover version now look like those of the BMW 320i E90. Crash Time 3 now features another short-lived facelift. The shape and crafting of the headlights bear a look similar to the BMW E90, X3 E83 and X5 E53, but the texture is from the Holden Caprice. The rear lights now feature what looks like aftermarket LED blinkers, however, the overall standard lighting of the car contradicts that. The Sport version now looks strongly like the BMW M3 E90 Sedan, and there is now a racing variant (DCTW, Deutschland Crash Time Weltmeisterschaft) based on the BMW M3 GT2 E90. The wheels of the standard model look like those of the BMW E90, but with a bolt cover. Crash Time 4 gives this car another facelift, with the lights overall receiving a full-LED placement. Once again, most of the light patterns contradicts this. The wheels of both the standard and police variants are based on a select stock of wheels from the BMW E90 facelift. The DCTW varaint retains its appearance like its rivals, the Ben DCTW, Razor CTR, and Excellence CTR. In Crash Time 5, there is no longer a police version, but the Semir 3.0L takes a selection of wheels that look like those from a BMW 5-Series E60. The Sport variant now has a red pinstripe running along its sides. Appearance All games including Cobra 11: Nitro, along with its police variant. It also comes with a tuned one that appears in all games except Cobra 11: Nitro. Trivia *Named after its owner from the TV series. (Semir Gerkhan owns a BMW 330i E90 from seasons 19-31). *In Crash Time 5, there may have been plans to redesign the Semir 3.0 into a 2.0, like the change from the BMW E90 to the F30, the latter using a turbocharged 2-litre inline-4, but the plan was dropped following the closure of Synetic. *In Crash Time, some may find it odd that the police variant retains the light pattern from Cobra 11 Nitro while the undercover police variant has a new pattern. It is possible to fix this with the use of MTKit. Category:Vehicles in Cobra 11: Nitro Category:Vehicles in Crash Time 1 Category:Vehicles in Crash Time 2 Category:Vehicles in Crash Time 3 Category:Vehicles in Crash Time 4 Category:Vehicles in Crash Time 5